clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Squad
*Arca Company Barracks, Coruscant''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' |main soldiers = |units = |date_founded = 32 BBY |date_dissolved = 22 BBY |equipment = *Katarn-class commando armor *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System |eras = Clone Wars }} Blue Squad was a squad of clone commandos that served under the Grand Army of the Republic. An ARC trooper briefed the squad and another squad, White Squad, on their mission. The squads were sent on a retrieval mission for the Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine. During their mission, Blue Squad was eliminated almost immediately after locating the mercenaries, a group of Trandoshans."The Package" - Star Wars Adventures Volume 3 Their deaths would be avenged, alongside the fallen members of White Squad, by White Squad's sergeant, RC-1013 "Sarge". History Training Blue Squad was formed in 32 BBY, when the clone army was commissioned. The squad was trained by one of the Cuy'val Dar, those who no longer exist, and received specialized training that normal clone troopers did not. When they graduated, the unit was assigned as a subunit within the Special Operations Brigade, that operated on Coruscant. Mission to Ord Mantell In 22 BBY, six months after the First Battle of Geonosis, Blue Squad and White Squad were called to a briefing by an Advanced Recon Commando commander. The Commander informed them that they were tasked with recovering an item the Chancellor was looking for. The package had been stolen from a diplomatic team on Malastare by Trandoshan mercenaries and taken to Ord Mantell. The two teams were deployed to Ord Mantell, before the package was moved. White Squad was on the rooftops of the city, while Blue Squad was on the ground, preparing to kill the Trandoshans and take the package. The plan was to ambush the convoy with a broken down Sand Crawler. The squad's sergeant took a brown cloak and pretended to fix the Sand Crawler as the Trandoshans came by. He revealed himself and opened fire, however, he was immediately gunned down by the head Trandoshan who possessed a wrist rocket. The head Trandoshan's speeder turned around, running over the other three members of Blue Squad in the process. However, they were uninjured in the rundown, but were left stunned. As they escaped, the head Trandoshan tossed V-1 thermal detonators at the commandos. With them being stunned, they were unable to maneuver in time, which resulted in their deaths. Legacy The commandos were all killed during the Mission on Ord Mantell. White Squad preceded with the mission, despite losing Blue Squad. The remaining squad followed the Trandoshans in a speeder. They searched for the Trandoshans, eventually their pilot discovered their location, only to get torn apart by blaster bolts. The three remaining commandos attacked the Trandoshans, eventually killing them all and recovering the package but not before White Squad's sniper and weapons specialists went down. Sarge recovered the package, and delivered it to the Chancellor, hoping it was all worth it. It happened to be a small trinket that he did not even care for. Sarge would then be given command of a new squad, Aiwha Squad, a squad formed from survivors of other squads."Orders" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4"Honor Bound" - Star Wars Tales 22 Armor and Equipment The commandos possessed standard equipment for commandos. They wielded DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and possessed Katarn-class armor. Unlike their compatriots in White Squad, who chose to possess unique color schemes to decorate their armor, Blue Squad's troopers emblazoned their suits in uniform blue with a white stripe, which was in line with Omega Squad's matte black armor, or Yayax Squad's dazzle camouflage.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Members Blue Squad Navigation: Behind the Scenes In 2005, Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 was published with "The Package" introducing two commando squads. Though unnamed within the comic itself, for reference, Blue Squad and White Squad are conjectural and used simply for reference.See Blue Squad on Wookieepedia Appearances * "The Package" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 References Category:Unit Category:Clone commando squads Category:Clone trooper squad Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Blue Squad